1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crash box of a bumper for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a crash box of a bumper for a vehicle, which is intended to very efficiently absorb the energy produced in a vehicle collision.
1. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bumpers are provided on the front and back of a vehicle to absorb the collision energy applied to a vehicle body in a collision or a rear-end collision, thus preventing parts of the vehicle from being damaged and guaranteeing a passenger's safety.
Further, a crash box shown in FIG. 1 is installed between each bumper and a vehicle body frame so as to absorb impact in a low-speed collision, thus minimizing damage to a vehicle and a passenger.
Such a crash box is constructed so that vertical partitions 1 and horizontal partitions 2, which are made of a material comprising steel or iron, are connected to each other to form hollow portions 3. In the event of a vehicle collision, the vertical partitions 1 or the horizontal partitions 2 collapse to absorb impact.
The conventional crash box is problematic in that the crash box is thick, so that its weight is heavy, and the crash box is broken or deformed at random in the event of a collision, so that the performance of absorbing collision energy is poor. Further, the conventional crash box is problematic in that, if the crash box collapses to the outside of a vehicle in the event of a vehicle collision, other parts including a headlamp washer may be damaged. However, these problems have been never addressed.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.